The Knights of Remnant: The Tale of Team JCDR
by McManus D. Ninja
Summary: A team of misfits, who could not be more different. Four souls bound in fellowship. A myth reborn. Legends thought lost brought to light. Heroes long forgotten, reveal their legend is true. An ancient evil stirring from the bellows of darkness. Do you believe in destiny? Yang/OC, Blake/OC, WhiteRose, ReNora M for language, violence, adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**This year, February 1st marked the one year anniversary of a truly tragic event. Last year, one of our generation's true genius talents met his unfortunate and sadly preventable end. Monty Oum is gone, but his life and spirit will live on in all of our hearts and memories in the lives he touched with his charm and his work. And to commemorate this event, a fan on Tumblr started a campaign. To honor Monty, February 1st would not be a day of mourning. But a day of art and creativity. On February 1st, Monty Oum Day, many of us started a project. Any creative project that we've been putting off and "simply didn't have the time to do", we made the time...**

 **For Monty.**

 **And so, I give you a RWBY story that began with a few friends of mine and I sitting around spitting out ideas. I had planned to start writing it when I reached a certain point in the plot of my other stories. But for Monty, I now give you, the Tale of Team JCDR... Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning light shone over the city of Vale as people bustled around the commercial district. Talk among the citizens centered around two things. The string of Dust robberies that had plagued the city recently, and the newest year of school at Beacon Academy. Hundreds of students from combat schools all over the world had applied to enter the ancient and illustrious academy with the intent on becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses, however only a few of them will actually become accepted. The school that watched over the city truly lived up to it's name. It was a beacon of hope and safety, for inside its hallowed halls were trained the next generation of men and women who would become the protectors of the world of Remnant.

The morning calm was interrupted however when a panicked yell burst through the crowds and a blur of blue and red burst out of the small record store and toward the airship docks. If one were to focus on the one causing the disturbance, they would see a young man of 17, running full speed toward the docks, his wavy red hair blowing in the breeze as he sprinted. He was dressed in black combat boots, black pants with blue accents, and a cobalt blue jacket with silver shoulder pieces. However if someone were to actually take a look at the teen they would notice two long barrel revolvers strapped to his hips as he ran like a bat out of hell.

"Almost there! Crap, crap, crap! I can't be late! This is so embarrassing!" He yelled as he made his way toward the docks. His eyes widened as he saw the large airship taking off and the doors slowly closing. With a burst of speed, the young man sprinted full speed toward the ship, leaping off of the dock and through the closing doors. However instead of landing safely inside and empty space of the ship, the young man was greeted by the fast incoming sight of crimson hair as he crashed into the unfortunate soul who was standing by the doors with a loud THUD! Hazily propping himself up, his eyes widened as he gazed upon the vivid green eyes and blushing face of the young lady he happened to land on.

"Oh... Hello there." She nervously chuckled as the young man got to his feet and held out a hand for her. Gratefully she accepted the hand and was helped back onto her feet. As he got a full look at her, he could see she was a very beautiful woman of obvious Mistralian descent. Her armor was just as red as her hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, and accented with gold. On her back was around shield which curved inward on both sides. She smiled as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My, that was some entrance you had there." The young man chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting there to be anyone standing there. Let alone someone so lovely. I'm sorry if I hurt you." The Mistralian's blush reddened at the compliment.

"Not at all. As Huntsmen and Huntresses we're trained to be quite durable. I'm just glad you could join us. I'm Pyrrha, by the way. Pyrrha Nikkos." He smiled as Pyrrha extended her hand to shake. Grasping her fingers gently, he turned her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Dio Khopesh. It's a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha."

"Khopesh. I've heard that name before."

"I'm sure you have, but my family name isn't important anymore. As students at Beacon, we're all equals in our desire to become the best we can be to defend Remnant." Dio smiled brightly and Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the young man before her's words.

"Well Pyrrha, I should probably go meet some other future classmates. I do look forward to seeing you again though."

"Yes. As do I, Dio. Take care." And with a wave from each, the red heads parted ways to explore and mingle with other passengers.

* * *

Dio made his way through the crowd of students to see if there was anyone he could strike up a conversation with. Everyone however seemed to be absorbed in their own discussions. Looking through the students, he saw some people he recognized from his old academy, but no one he knew well enough to talk to. In the corner stood Pyrrha. Dio's heart sank slightly as he saw that she was standing all alone.

 _'Why won t anyone talk to her? I mean she s pretty enough. I guess open carrying your weapon intimidates some people.'_ The red haired man shrugged as he made his way further. When he saw a blonde teen wearing pauldrons and a breastplate over a black hoodie. However the guy looked positively green. He walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you doing alright?" The young blonde looked up at Dio and smiled as he swallowed before opening his mouth.

"Yeah. I'll be fine.. Gyeh. Once we're on the ground." Dio patted the blonde's back for support.

"Just take it easy. Air travel can be pretty rough the first time. But it gets better eventually."

"I sure hope so." The blonde lifted his hand up. "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." Dio smiled as he shook his hand.

"Dio Khopesh. Pleasure to meet you."

 _'An actual Arc. Huh, I didn't think it would be this soon before I met you, Jaune. But I guess it's just how these things work out.'_ A small smirk appeared on Dio's face before the pair's attention was attracted by a holo-message appearing throughout the ship. Standing proper, with her hands behind her back was an attractive, in the hot librarian kinda way, blonde woman in glasses and a cape.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glinda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our word is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it s our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ As she finished her speech, the woman faded out and in her place many of the students marveled as outside the window was their destination. Beacon Academy shone brilliantly in the morning light as it towered over the city of Vale. However the sight seemed to be too much for Jaune.

"I gotta go." Jaune barely made out as he heaved and ran off to find the nearest trash can as he began to vomit his breakfast. Dio sighed as he followed his new friend past a pair of girls.

"I guess the view's not for everyone." remarked the tall blonde.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." responded her shorter companion with a shrug.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"I just hope they re better than Vomit Boy. Eww Yang! Gross! You have vomit on your shoe!" the one with the red hood squealed as she pointed at her friend's shoe which Jaune had accidentally let a bit of his stomach contents spill onto.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!" The blonde repeated as she held her leg out.

"Don't point your foot at me!" The brunette exclaimed. Dio sighed as he walked up to the pair.

"Calm down ladies. Let me take care of that." He said calmly as he knelt down in front of the blonde gently held her calf and he pulled a water bottle out his backpack. He poured some of the contents on her shoe, cleaning it of vomit.

"There. All clean." Dio smiled as he stood up and put the bottle away. "Better?"

"My hero." The blonde remarked as she feigned swooning before laughing. Dio couldn' t help feel his heart skip a beat at the sound. But kept a cool face as he simply chuckled with her.

"Well now that my 'damsel in distress rescuing' quota has been filled for the day. I'm going to go check on my friend. Hopefully I ll see you two ladies later." As he walked away following the sound of retching in the distance.

"Wait! What's your name? Aww. He seemed nice." Ruby stated with a somewhat sad expression. She looked up as she felt her big sister wrapping her arm around her.

"See Ruby you already made a new friend. Beacon's gonna be a blast for you!"

"Yeah. I just wished I got his name." Ruby sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'll disappear into the background. I got a feeling you'll see him again." Ruby let out a small smile at her sister's reassurance as she looked into the crowd, catching a glimpse of the red headed stranger rubbing Vomit Boy's back as he threw up into a trash can. Hopeful about her chances of meeting some true friends while at Beacon.

Dio sighed as he rubbed his new friend s back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into a trash can outside of the ship. He had momentarily ceased before rushing out of the ship upon landing.

"There there buddy. It s alright. Just let it out. That s it." Jaune looked up at the red head dizzily before continuing.

"Geez look at you go." After nearly a full minute, Jaune finished and wiped his mouth, his brow covered in sweat. Dio unscrewed the top of his water bottle and handed it to Jaune.

"Here. Wash the taste of puke out of your mouth."

"Thanks Dio." Jaune smiled gratefully as he took the water and swished the cool liquid around before spitting.

"Damn how much did you eat for breakfast Jaune?"

"Ahhh. A lot. My mom always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. And since today's a pretty important day, I figured I'd eat a filling breakfast."

"Well it s gone now. Come on. Let s catch up to everyone else. Don t want to be late for orientation." Dio smiled brightly as he made his way down the walkway to Beacon. Students were excitedly talking to each other and marveling at the actual campus. The layout was beautiful. The pair walked slowly taking in the sight of what was to be their new home for the next four years of their young lives. However their attention shifted to the young brunette Dio had seen on the airship lying in the middle of a cross section after sneezing and causing a small explosion. Jaune walked up and offered her a hand.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." The girl gave a small smile as she took his hand was helped to her feet.

"Ruby." Her smile grew as she saw Dio standing beside Jaune. "And I never got your name."

"I'm Dio." Ruby shook his hand before turning her attention to Jaune.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All I m saying is that airsickness a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune exclaimed defensively as the trio walked aimlessly through the grounds.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah. What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." Dio and Ruby both raised a brow.

"Do they?" The pair said doubtfully.

"They will. Or at least I hope they will. My mom always said- Never Mind." The conversation went stale after that and after a few moments of awkward silence, Ruby reached behind her back.

"Soooo... I got this thing." Pulling out a large gun that unfolded into an even larger scythe which planted it s tip firmly in the ground, startling Jaune and stopping Dio in his tracks.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Ruby smiled as she picked up the scythe and held it close to her.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Heh-wha?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby stated bluntly, cocking the rifle for added effect.

"Cool."

"I'll say." Dio smiled looking over the weapon. "What s she called?"

"I call her Crescent Rose. So what do you guys got?" Jaune stammered a bit as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it.

"Well uh.. I. I've got this sword."

"Oooh." Ruby awed a bit looking over the blade which seemed almost flawless.

"Yeah. I got this shield too." Jaune pulled off his sheath with in less than a second expanded to form a kite shield braced to his arm.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched the shield which caused it to collapse and Jaune to fumble with it as it started to fall.

"Well it uh. The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it. I can just.. put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah. It does." Jaune said hanging his head in shame.

Dio smiled as he looked at the blade with a big smile.

"Wow Jaune! I gotta hand it to you, this is a nice weapon!"

"It is?" Jaune looked up at his friend.

"Yeah. I've never actually seen one of these in tact before, let alone is such battle ready condition. They were used in The Great War by soldiers of Vale. The shield was designed to collapse into a sheath so the wielder could carry more supplies without having his arm weighed down by the shield. It also made for a nasty surprise for someone trying to flank an unsuspecting soldier guarding caravans." Ruby's eyes shone with stars as Dio explained the history behind Jaune's seemingly simple weapon as Jaune seemed to be much more proud of himself.

"I gotta hand it to you man. That is a very good blade."

"Thanks Dio. It was handed down from my great-great grandfather who used it in The War."

"So what s it called?"

"It's called Crocea Mors." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She turned to Dio with a smile.

"So Dio, What s your weapon?" Dio smirked as he took a step back and quickly drew his weapons from their holsters on his hips. Jaune and Ruby let out a collective Oooh! As the light glinted off them. In his hands were two long barreled revolvers with foot and a half long bayonets attached to the bottoms of the barrels. Engraved on the blades lengths were the scenes of a maelstrom and tempest respectively.

"Ohhhh! Those are so cool! Ruby exclaimed as she almost drooled over the weapons. What are those blades made of? What kind of ammo does it use? Who did the engravings? They're amazing!"

"Well, the blades are made of a cobalt-steel alloy for durability and the grip is reinforced with a combination of tungsten and high-carbon steel to counterbalance the added weight on the barrel. They fire .454 Casull rounds and I have various quick reloaders of various kinds of Dust bullets, both Kinetic and Elemental. I did the engravings myself. They were probably the hardest parts to do."

"Wow!" Ruby squealed in excitement. "It s so simple! But elegant and efficient. Ahhh! It s awesome! Sorry. I'm a bit of a weapons geek. And I will admit I went a little overboard when designing Crescent Rose here."

"I see you use hydraulics to increase the unfolding speed."

"Yeah. I tried electromagnets but they messed with the trajectory of the bullets too much."

"I can see that being a problem." Dio stated as he looked over the mechanisms of the scythe. Jaune on the other hand stood in awe of the pair.

"Wait you mean, you guys made those?" The two turned to him with odd expressions blending confusion and shock.

"Yeah." Ruby replied. "Everyone at Signal makes their own weapons."

"Yeah. It was the same at my academy, Glimmer."

"Glimmer? Isn't that up north?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Most people make their weapons Jaune. Fortunately for you, you have a unique and familial weapon from the get go." Jaune sighed and let a small smile grace his face as he put his sword away. Ruby and Dio following suit soon after as they continued to walk down the path.

"So Dio, you never told us what your weapons are called." Ruby smiled with her hands behind her back.

"Huh, you're right." Dio stated as the realization dawned on him.

"So? Don't hold back what are they called? I bet it's something awesome like Typhoon Assault or something." Jaune asked excitedly.

"Actually no." Dio patted the revolver on his left hip.

"This one's Michael." Then the other.

"And this is David." The pair beside him stared at the redhead in utter befuddlement. Ruby even raised up her hands in a confused shrug.

"Why?" The pair asked in a confounded whisper.

"I have my reasons." Dio smiled as they continued to walk along the path. After a few minutes, Ruby asked a question that was lingering in her head.

"Hey so why'd you guys help me out back there?" Ruby asked the pair. Jaune simply shrugged.

"Eh. Why not? My mom always says, Strangers are just friends you haven t met yet." Ruby and Dio smiled at the blondes words before a thought dawned on Ruby.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I dunno. I was following you. Dio?"

"Don't look at me. I was just enjoying the company."

"Do you think there might be a directory? Or a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Ruby giggled as Jaune tried to come up with a plan of action. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no". Dio smiled at his friends.

"Don't worry I remember the way back to the courtyard. Come on, follow me." He motioned the pair to follow as they made their way back. Ready to meet with the rest of their classmates, not wanting to miss their orientation.

* * *

 **In Memory Of**

 **Monyreak "Monty" Oum**

 **June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015**

 **"If you endeavor to succeed, it will happen**

 **given enough resolve. It may not be immediate,**

 **and often your greater dreams are something**

 **you will not achieve in your lifetime. The effort**

 **you put forth to anything transcends yourself,**

 **no futility even in death."**

* * *

 **See you all next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! McManus D. Ninja here, back with another chapter! I plan on having the chapters of this story come out a lot faster than my other stories, and I hope to get as far into this fic as I can before Vol. 4 comes out. So here's the new chapter of Knights of Remnant: The Tale of Team JCDR**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.  
**

* * *

After several minutes of backtracking through the grounds of the academy, Jaune, Dio and Ruby finally found themselves entering a large forey packed with students and at the other end, a stage with a single microphone. As the three entered the room, the blonde that Ruby had been standing with on the airship wave at them.

"Ruby! Hey, I saved you a spot over here!" Ruby turned to her new friends with an apologetic smile as she moved over toward her..

"I gotta go guys. I'll see you after the ceremony." And with that she was gone. Jaune let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to Dio.

"That's great. Where am I gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" The redhead let out a small chuckle, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jaune, all of us here were crazy enough to choose a career where we go around the world, killing monsters. I'm pretty sure most of us have a few screws loose. And I'm willing to put money down that a few of the girls among them are nice as well." Jaune smiled at the thought of meeting some nice girls. However Dio's attention was drawn from Jaune as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder as he looked on into the crowd and saw a familiar face.

"Hey you know what Jaune, I have to go meet up with someone. I'll come back here after. We'll grab Ruby and do some exploring after. Okay?" Jaune's heart sank a bit at the disappointment of not viewing the orientation ceremony with either of his new friends. But he couldn't help but trust that Dio would keep his word and after a second a smile creeped its way on his face.

"Yeah. That sounds great. See you after the ceremony." Satisfied with his new friends response, the young redhead sank into the crowd after someone.

Sneaking through the ever thickening crowd, he caught glimpse of the one he was looking for. Though granted it wasn't too hard to find a five-foot-four person in full Spartan armor. Five-ten if you included the helmet plume. They stood several rows away from the stage, their armor was worn, but maintained. As if they took more pride in its functionality than its aesthetic appeal though the armor was as fashionable as it was functional.

The metal breastplate, back piece, grieves and shin plates appeared to be color treated with a deep amber color while the rest of the ensemble, including the battle skirt and helmet plume were a deep blueish hue. A weapon was sheathed on the person's hip and a small buckler was attached to their left forearm. Dio quietly made his way through the crowd and silently snuck up behind the armored student before pouncing. Wrapping his arms around the person he picked up the amber clad Spartan as he laughed gleefully. The short student letting out a yelp of shock and annoyance.

"Lapis! I haven't seen you in months! I can't believe you came to Beacon with me!" The armor clad person began to flail their legs as the tall redhead lifted them up in a joyous embrace.

"Dio! Put me down or for Oum's sake I will stab you!" The Spartan exclaimed revealing the person to be female. Dio cackled as he spun around.

"You can't stab me if your arms are pinned, Lapis."

"Vengeance will be mine damn it!" Dio chuckled as he set the small woman, known as Lapis down. She removed her helmet and stared up at the man who stood nearly a foot taller than her. Her face was round and still had a bit of baby fat in her cheeks, but her features kept her looking strong. Lapis' dark, dirty blonde hair was cut short to stay under the helmet better and was styled into a faux hawk. Her eyes were the same vibrant blue as her plume and shone with an intensity that would have shrunken any ordinary man to match her stature and more. However Dio simply stood and smiled as he stared back at her. After a minute of staring her down, Lapis smiled and gave the man a hug.

"It's good to see you again Dio. I missed you." Dio returned the hug with full fervor.

"I missed you too. How's your sister doing?" Lapis looked up at the ginger and shrugged.

"You know Tallis. She's always on the move. Never satisfied to stay in one school for more than a year. This year I believe she said she's up in Atlas." Dio raised an eyebrow.

"But Tallis hates the Atlesian military. Why would she go to their academy?!" Lapis shrugged and pursed her lips.

"Well she's up in Atlas. Maybe she found a different academy there. One that isn't affiliated with their military." It was then that a voice spoke and interjected into the conversation

"Torch." The pair turned to where they thought they heard the voice, but no one seemed to be looking at them. In fact everyone seemed to be looking up at the stage where Prof. Ozpin was approaching the microphone. He cleared his voice and began his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his piece said, the silver haired man walked away from the podium and Prof. Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you will have your initiation. Be ready. Until then, you are dismissed."

The crowd slowly began to disperse as the students looked to take self guided tours around the campus. Dio turned to Lapis with a grin and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, tomorrow's the big day. Pretty exciting huh. Who knows maybe we'll be on the same team. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Lapis looked up at him with a condescending look.

"That would be a nightmare." The ginger man stood before her and leaned down to meet her eyes.

"Why Lapis Lothbrok. I'm surprised at you. Are you insinuating at you wouldn't want to be on the same team as your dear cousin Dio?" He exclaimed in a mock tone of hurt and betrayal. The dirty blonde woman stared back blankly.

"Yes. Now get out of my face before I make good on my promise to stab you."

"Fine. Party pooper." He smirked as he bopped the woman on the nose. Lapis' face scrunched up and she dropped her helmet as she began to paw at her nose.

"Gyah! Damn it Dio!" Dio started to laugh at the Spartan.

"You may not have gotten ears or a tail like Aunt Ingrid, but you still act like a cat sometimes."

"Asshole. Get out of here and socialize and bother someone else for a change!"

"Fine. I'll see you later Lapis." He gave the short teen a hug before making his way to the door.

"Later Dio." the amber Spartan waved as she Dio left to find his friends. He found Jaune talking to Ruby by the entrance, they both seemed to be awkwardly waiting for the other to start the conversation. The ginger teen walked up to the pair and hugged them.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Ruby smiled broadly as she hugged back.

"Dio! Now we can get started!" Dio raised an eyebrow?

"Started with what?"

"We don't know. We were just kind of standing here waiting for something to happen while you were gone." Jaune scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Dio smiled back before walking with the pair as they made their way. The three friends spent over an hour and a half wandering around the school and getting to know each other. It was a pleasant time for everyone as they all soon relaxed and became less awkward around each other. However something caught Ruby's eye and she tugged on her taller companions' clothing.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Eh, see what Ruby?" Jaune raised his brow at the hooded huntress in training. Ruby pointed to a medium sized building. The architecture of which was much more cold and ancient than the rest of Beacon. As if it wasn't meant to be there, but was placed here, surrounded by the radiant and inviting structures of the academy.

"I could have sworn I saw someone go in there and come back out. We should go check it out. I wonder what it is." Ruby proclaimed as she took several steps toward the building. Dio followed her close behind, not liking the feelings that were coming off of the building. Jaune followed hesitantly behind, not really wanting to go into the ominous building. But also not wanting to be left behind by his two friends.

The inside of the building was for the most part fairly normal. To the naked eye it seemed to just be a random storage building. However to the three would-be huntsmen and huntress, this place gave them the most uneasy feeling. The dim, uneven lighting didn't help settle their nerves either. Looking at some of the shelves, they saw containers that were filled with unpleasant liquids and housing an unusually variety of strange or macabre things inside them.

"Is… Is that a hand?" Jaune said shakily as he pointed at a rather large jar with what indeed looked to be a hand floating inside. Dio looked intently at it before turning to Jaune.

"That looks more like a monkey's paw. This must be some storage room for the biology class. You know. Where they keep the specimens for dissection preserved until they're needed." Dio proposed, hoping to Oum that that's what this creepy ass building was. Not much really unnerved the redhead. But the second he set foot into the building, a shiver ran down his spine and a feeling of unease washed over him. If he knew why he felt this way, it might make him feel better about it, but the unknown was what was wracking at his nerves the most. The two would-be huntsmen's attentions were drawn from the animal hand in the jar before them by Ruby's voice on the other end of the room.

"Well then what's that?" Dio and Jaune followed the sound of the young girl's voice until they found her standing near a pedestal. Sitting on top of it was a perfectly spherical glass orb. The orb was flawless and as Dio approached it he couldn't see a single seam or bottom to the sphere. Yet filling every part of the inside was a smoky, liquid that seemed to glow in the dim light, fragments of something in the murky liquid reflecting the light and giving the orb and almost hypnotic appeal.

"I...I have no idea." Dio's hand instinctively started to reach out and grab the orb when he and Ruby heard a yelp of surprise. Turning to the noise they saw Jaune standing near what could only be the white head of a King Taijitu detached from the body and sitting against the wall, its fangs extended and a small pool of liquid centered near one of its fangs.. Jaune stood by the thing in abject terror while Ruby and Dio stood behind him, stunned.

"How is that possible? Grim's bodies disintegrate after they're killed or their limbs that are dismembered do. This… This shouldn't be here." Ruby shakily exclaimed as she pointed at the disembodied snake head. Jaune took half a step toward the head, reaching out his hand shakily.

"But it's dead. Nothing can survive being beheaded...right?" At that moment the Taijitu's eyes opened wide and stared at Jaune, causing him to scream and recoil back knocking Ruby over, who hit Dio with enough force to knock him back into the pedestal, causing the orb to fall to the ground with a crunch of cracked glass. Dio stood up and examined the orb. It still seemed to be in tact, however it was severely cracked on one side. He hesitantly picked up the orb, placingit on the pedestal once more he recoiled in pain as he cut the palm of his hand on the cracked glass, some of the liquid dripping into his hand as well, causing it to sting worse, however his Aura healed the cut within seconds. Straightening himself up he turned to his friends Dio stated.

"We shouldn't be here. Let's go get something to eat then find the ballroom. It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." Ruby and Jaune nodded in agreement as the three made their way out of the building, silently hoping to never enter there ever again.

* * *

That night Dio was unpacking his overnight things for the large gathering of potential students getting ready for bed. Professor Goodwitch had made sure that the male students were located against one side of the ballroom and the females the other. And she had enhanced her point by stating that if any student were to cross sides and if the teachers found out, and they would, that said student or students would be barred from participating in the initiation tomorrow. That didn't stop many of the male students to strut about without their shirts, posing or roughhousing like animals trying to win a mate. Dio scoffed at the other students as he looked over to see Jaune nervously getting undressed and pull out a pair of baby blue footie pajamas with a white bunny on the front.

"Jaune… What on Remnant are those?" He asked as he pointed to the fashion atrocity, Jaune was about to place on his body. Jaune looked a little confused at the redhead.

"They're my pajamas." Jaune replied questioningly.

"Are you 5?" the redhead asked in a condescending tone.

"No?"

"Then wear something dignified like any normal person. Here I think I have an extra." Dio stated as he dug into his bag.

"An extra what?" Jaune asked with piqued interest.

On the other side of the room Ruby lay down next to her sister, writing in her notebook with intense focus. Yang plopped onto her bedroll with a large grin. Both her and Ruby were already dressed for bed, anxious for the next day where they would truly make their first steps toward being huntresses.

"This is so cool! It's like a biiig slumber party!" It was Ruby's turn to scoff that night.

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do. Rrrr… Oh my Oum." Yang's eyes roamed over the sea of shirtless guys with a smirk. Her expression changed when she saw two guys not just walk, but full on strut past the sisters in a pair of oversized onesies. One was dressed in a Beowulf onesie and the other an Ursa onesie. Ruby looked up at her sister's shocked face and followed her eyes to see the two boys were in fact Jaune and Dio. She let out a giggle which turned into a cute laugh before she returned to her writing. Turning back to her sister, Yang finally noticed what she was doing.

"What are you writing, sis?" She asked as she leaned into her younger sister.

"Oh, just writing to the gang back at Signal. I promised I'd write about my time at Beacon and how things were going." Yang let out a high pitched squeal.

"Awwww. That is sooo cute!" This earned her a pillow thrown into her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends with me and it's really weird not knowing anyone." Ruby exclaimed sadly as she clutched her pillow.

"What about Jaune? He's… Nice. There you go, that's a full 100% increase from when you started." Ruby rolled onto her back and sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Weiss still counts as a negative friend so that's a bust." Yang chuckled at her sister.

"It's impossible to make negative friends. You just made a friend and an enemy. Also there was that Dio guy you told me about. I never got to meet him, but he seemed really nice. So there you go. Your friends outweigh your enemies here at Beacon. You're gonna do great! You've got friends all around you. You've just haven't met them yet." Ruby sat up and gave her sister a smile.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Yang." However, sitting up, Ruby noticed someone from earlier.

On the other side of the room, Jaune and Dio sat playing cards in their onesies. They were playing a game that Dio had introduced him to called Spite and Malice, which Jaune had become very adept at was in the lead. He stretched out his arms and looked up at Dio with a smile.

"You know, these things are really comfy. Thanks for letting me use it." Dio smiled at the blonde.

"I know right? They're so nice and soft. Roomy too. You can keep yours if you want." Jaune's eyes lit up with stars.

"Really?" Dio held up a finger.

"But you have to promise me one thing,"

"I swear I'll take good care of it." Dio chuckled at the blonde.

"I'm sure you will, but that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Jaune leaned in inquisitively.

"Promise me you will never wear that baby blue abomination ever again." He demanded, pointing at the set of footie pajamas still sitting in Jaune's bag. Jaune let out a laugh.

"I promise that I'll never wear them again."

"And that you'll burn them at the soonest opportunity possible." Dio's eyes were wide in passion for his loathing of the garment. Jaune smirked and rolled his eyes.

"And that I'll burn them as soon as possible." Dio was about to speak when a shrill voice echoed from across the room.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?! **OH NOT YOU AGAIN!** " Dio sighed and let out a groan as he saw a white haired girl yelling at Ruby, the blonde that Ruby had mentioned was her older sister, Yang, and a brunette girl with a bow in her hair. Dio quickly grabbed his water bottle and downed the last sip before jotting down something onto a piece of paper, shoving it into the bottle and haphazardly chucking it into the general direction of the commotion.

Weiss Schnee was in the middle of berating the loud mouthed girls who were keeping her from getting a good night's rest to prepare for the initiation as well as making her first day incredibly stressful when she was suddenly hit in the side of the head by something hard, knocking her off balance. Her falling caused the commotion to stop as she stood up and picked up the offending object. It was a hard plastic water bottle with what appeared to be a not inside. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss looked at the bottle for several seconds before a male voice cried out. "Well open it." And Weiss did and began to read the paper out loud, getting angrier as she read.

"There once was a spoiled young Schnee,

Who shrieked like howling banshee,

We beg your behest,

Put your loud mouth to rest,

And for Oum's sake let us get some sleep!

P.S. Can I have my water bottle back?"

Yang let out a snort of laughter and so did Ruby as Weiss began to seethe in rage, her face becoming bright red as she looked to the direction of where the bottle came from and saw a boy with bright red hair in a Beowulf onesie, waving like the idiot he most likely was. Summoning a glyph, Weiss launched the water bottle at alarming speeds and even more alarming was the speed at which he grabbed the nearest bag an caught the bottle within. He smiled and mouthed the words "Thank you." Weiss began to growl and was about to yell when all the light around the four girls when out with a breath on a set of candles.

Tomorrow was a big day. They all needed to get some rest.

* * *

 **There you go guys. Chapter Two! *self cheering and fake crowd roaring* I hoped you guys liked it. Be sure to Follow and/or Favorite the story to keep up with it so you can read the next chapter as soon as I update. Also please feel free to leave a review or shoot me a PM. I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys and try to answer all of you in a timely fashion.**

 **Until next chapter everyone, stay shiny!**


End file.
